On the highway to hell
by tams90
Summary: Spoilers hasta el 1x13. De lo único que está segura Elena  con total y absoluta certeza , es de que ahora que ha cruzado la frontera camino del infierno ya no hay vuelta atrás.


_Está en el bosque. Lo sabe porque ha pasado por allí cientos de veces, con Bonnie, con Stefan o incluso sola. Conoce el olor húmedo del barro y, cuando sus pies descalzos se hunden en él a cada paso que da, siente que también reconoce el tacto que tiene a pesar de ser la primera vez lo toca. El viento azota las copas de los árboles con furia, como si quisiese arrancarlos, y también se arremolina en torno a su camisón blanco, levantándoselo de tal manera que si fuese una buena humorista se pondría a hacer comparaciones con Marilyn Monroe._

_Se da cuenta de que hay algo que no encaja, porque ella ya no usa camisones, sino pijamas con dibujos de ovejas que siempre le quedan grandes; y sin embargo, piensa mientras traza el contorno de sus propias caderas con las manos, esa vaporosa y casi transparente tela le queda bien. Mira hacia abajo, ella siempre ha sido pálida, pero no tanto, ahora su piel se asemeja a la de...un vampiro. Un escalofrío extraño le recorre la columna vertebral, y es extraño porque aunque el viento cada vez arrecia con más fuerza ella no tiene frío, no tiene la piel de gallina como debería, ni sus dientes castañetean rompiendo el sombrío silencio; y eso es suficiente para saber que ahí hay mucho más que algo que no encaja._

_El pelo largo y oscuro tapa su campo de visión cuando se le pone delante de la cara, pero sabe que en el claro hay alguien observándola, __**Stefan**__ pronuncia su nombre en un susurro con total seguridad y echa a caminar hacia el lugar de donde proviene esa presencia. Ahora no hay solamente barro, también está pisando escarcha, y algo más líquido y espeso que si no fuese porque es imposible diría que puede ser sangre; de todas maneras no le importa, la sangre no la asquea, más bien todo lo contrario, su olor le provoca un vuelco en el estómago, como si en vez de sangre estuviese hablando de la pasta con tomate que prepara su tía Jenna y tanto le gusta. Se detiene a escasos metros de la figura negra y esbelta que espera sin moverse apoyada contra un árbol. Y antes de apartarse el cabello de los ojos sabe que se ha equivocado, sabe que esa persona no es Stefan._

_**Damon.**_

_Y su nombre en su cabeza no suena como un intento desesperado de intentar escapar. Porque sorprendentemente no tiene miedo. Quizás porque siente como si estuviese jugando a la ruleta rusa pero sin balas. Y en esas condiciones le da igual perder que ganar._

_Pestañea en dirección a Damon cuando éste avanza hacia ella con agilidad, confundiéndose con las sombras y agarra con fuerza su brazo derecho. Elena lo considera innecesario, ella no tiene intención de ir a ningún lado._

_**-¿Damon...?-**__pregunta sin saber que más añadir al ver que el chico le levanta la manga del camisón y acaricia con la yema de sus dedos su muñeca surcada de venas azules, y sube hacia arriba, masajeando levemente la articulación del codo, y sigue aún más, siempre hacia arriba, rozando el hueco de sus axilas y deteniéndose en su pecho, totalmente visible a través de la ropa semitransparente. Elena contiene el aliento al sentir sus delgados y finos dedos explorando la curva inferior de su seno para luego desabrochar con lentitud los dos botones superiores. Por más que lo intenta no consigue retener un gemido, que reverbera en el silencioso bosque multiplicando su placer; y sabe que eso era lo que Damon estaba esperando al ver su sonrisa arrogante de medio lado y sentir sus dedos ahora en la parte posterior de su cabeza, presionando su nuca, inclinando su cuello hacia el otro lado para dejarlo totalmente expuesto. Cierra los ojos, Damon está a punto de morderla, de alimentarse con su sangre, de marcarla para siempre como algo de su posesión, y ella no está asustada, puede que porque a pesar de todo confía en él, o puede que por un recuerdo que destella en su mente y le dice que ya han hecho eso antes._

_Entonces Damon hace algo que no espera, la empuja contra él, contra su clavícula. Elena suelta un gruñido, sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Y lo hace. Muerde a Damon con toda la fuerza de sus colmillos sintiendo la sangre correr por su barbilla, se lame los labios, es tan delicioso que no le parece suficiente, sus manos como garras sujetan al vampiro con más ímpetu, vuelve a clavar los dientes más profundamente, succiona con desesperación, eso es, sangre, necesita más sangre..._

Se despierta entre sudores y con el corazón desbocado. La cabeza le da vueltas e intenta gritar sin conseguirlo, se ha quedado sin voz. Se lleva la mano a la boca y tose, vuelve a toser otra vez, siente la bilis subiéndole por el esófago y se contiene para no vomitar.

_Sangre, Dios mío he bebido sangre. He bebido sangre y me ha gustado._

Se pega contra la pared entre sollozos, está oscuro y hace frío, no tiene ni idea de cómo ha llegado hasta allí y en ese momento tampoco le importa. Se abraza las rodillas y se queda hecha un ovillo, acaba de morder a Damon, y no sólo le ha parecido increíble sino erótico, sobre todo eso. Y no, no puede ser porque ella no es...no se atreve a pronunciarlo pero no, está segura de que no. Intenta calmarse y se lleva una mano a la dentadura, por suerte no distingue nada, ningún saliente terminado en punta, ni rastro de nada que no sea su propia saliva. Suspira, sólo ha sido un sueño, y cree tener una ligera idea de por qué ha sido precisamente ese sueño y no otro. Ha bebido la sangre de Damon, y no se está refiriendo a su subconsciente, ha bebido la sangre de Damon en ese mismo bosque, ante la tumba de Katherine y con Stefan mirándola a los ojos, la sangre de Damon todavía corre por su estómago y quién sabe si también por sus venas. Si alguien le clavase un puñal ahora mismo se convertiría en vampiro, ¿O no? ¿Cuánta sangre era necesaria en el metabolismo de una persona para iniciar una conversión?

Stefan había dicho que en unas horas desaparecería, y volvería a ser la misma de siempre, sin riesgo de transformarse en uno de ellos. Unas horas. Ese pensamiento la hace mirar alrededor, la oscuridad no le permite ver más allá de sí misma pero puede jurar que no se parece a ningún sitio donde haya estado antes. Apoya las manos contra la pared mojada para levantarse, y se percata de que está encerrada, no hay ventanas, tampoco puertas, mira hacia arriba y entrecierra los ojos, distingue algo grueso, como una manivela, sí que hay una salida, una trampilla en el techo, a unos cuantos metros más arriba, eso significa que debe de estar en un sótano.

Un instante de luz parpadea en su mente. Anna. La amiga de Jeremy. Anna es una de ellos y la ha traído hasta aquí quien sabe por qué. Se siente frustrada, ella no recuerda que Mystic Falls hubiese sido siempre un nido de criaturas sobrenaturales, y ahora de repente no hay más que vampiros. Stefan, y Damon, y Vicky, y Lexi, y aquel chico, y Anna...Si fuese por ella se echaría a llorar, pero no puede hacerlo, aquella niña ha estado jugando con su hermano pequeño, con Jeremy que ya ha sufrido bastante con todo el asunto de la muerte de sus padres y la desaparición de Vicky. No es justo, no es justo.

-¡No es justo!-y no se da cuenta de que ha gritado hasta que oye el eco de su propia voz resonar en las paredes de ese cuarto-¡No es justo!-vuelve a gritar-¿Por qué Jeremy? ¿Por qué?-pregunta furiosa al silencio, sabe que la chica no está allí para escucharla pero no puede evitarlo.

Respira una vez, dos, necesita salir de ahí. Sabe que Anna la hubiese matado hace tiempo si quisiera hacerlo, pero por una extraña razón sigue viva, quizás ella es sólo un cebo y no la necesita, quizás a quien necesita es a Stefan, nada de aquello tiene sentido, nada. Se pone a aporrear las paredes con los puños pese a que sabe de antemano que así no va a lograr nada (salvo que la vampiresa se canse de ella y decida matarla).

-¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!-grita desesperadamente-¡Que alguien me ayude por...!-se calla antes de terminar la frase porque la salida se abre, dejando entrar un rectángulo de luz que casi la ciega y trastabilla hacia atrás horrorizada. Cae contra el suelo pero no se preocupa de levantarse, observa una figura que se cierne sobre ella y agita los brazos para pegarle con todas sus fuerzas:

-No..no

Está a punto de suplicar por su vida cuando aquella silueta la coge en brazos y la levanta sin el menor esfuerzo, tapándole la boca con la mano con tanta agresividad que apenas puede respirar. Elena intenta zafarse, no es una mujer, es un hombre, distingue un anillo azul lapislázuli en su mano derecha, es un vampiro. El aire no llega a sus neuronas, trata de apartarle sin lograrlo, le araña el dorso de la mano con el último aliento que le queda y lo último que ve antes de perder el conocimiento son unos ojos claros, unos ojos profundos y demasiado hipnóticos.

Se incorpora de golpe a medida que los recuerdos llegan a su mente, de uno en uno, y piensa que ya está, todo lo que había temido desde que conoce a Stefan ha ocurrido, se ha transformado, ahora sólo beberá sangre, ahora será inmortal.

-No-vuelve a repetir de forma temblorosa. Se aferra a las sábanas, está tumbada en una cama, parpadea una milésima de segundo, hay alguien contemplándola:

-¿Damon?

El aludido sonríe, con despreocupación, como si Elena no hubiese estado temiendo por su vida minutos antes, encerrada en el sótano de una casa esperando su muerte, o mucho peor, su conversión vampírica (o como narices se le llame a eso).

-Damon-se levanta de la cama-¿Dónde está Stefan?

La sonrisa desaparece del rostro del chico y se encoge de hombros, sin llegar a responderla. Elena se muerde el labio inferior, Damon acaba de salvarle la vida y a ella lo único que se le ocurre es preguntar por Stefan. Quiere darle las gracias, quiere decirle que lo siente, que si no fuese por él quizás ella no estaría allí en ese momento, pero lo único que sale de su boca es una pregunta:

-¿Por qué?-murmura casi para sí misma, y cuando Damon la mira sin entender vuelve a repetirlo-¿Por qué? Tú deberías estar buscando la manera de sacar a Katherine... ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo?

Si de algo Elena estaba segura con respecto a Damon era de que haría cualquier cosa por Katherine (y todavía no había sido capaz de concluir si aquello debía molestarla o aliviarla), y entonces ¿Por qué razón había ido a buscarla para salvarle la vida cuando tendría que estar intentando abrir la cripta ahora que tenía casi todas las piezas del rompecabezas?

-Elena...-susurra él, mirándola con una intensidad que a muchas (incluida Bonnie) les habría hecho ruborizarse. Pero a Elena no, ella sabe cómo es Damon, y por mentira que parezca, lo único que piensa cuando Damon la observa de esa forma es que él la conoce de verdad-Tú no eres Katherine.

Se acerca a ella en menos de dos segundos, tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento contra su piel. Damon haría cualquier cosa por Katherine pero está aquí, con ella, salvándole la vida, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hace eso? No tiene ningún derecho a hacerla sentir oleadas de lava por todo su cuerpo. _Es por la sangre_, se dice a sí misma desesperada,_ es porque has bebido de él y aún sigue ahí._

Pero cuando Damon alarga el brazo para inclinar hacia atrás su cuello como en el sueño sabe que no es por la sangre, que eso no ha hecho sino afianzar un hilo que existía de antemano. Elena no le quiere, Elena no le elegiría en una guerra justa contra Stefan, Elena jamás estaría con alguien como Damon. Pero se siente atraída por él, despierta algo en su interior que tiene y no tiene que ver con la lujuria, algo mucho más allá de todo eso, como si Damon fuese la única persona en el mundo que logra entenderla a ella en su totalidad; como si Damon consiguiese verla tal y como es: Elena y nada más (nadie más).

Siente el roce de sus labios en su garganta y sin poder evitarlo se presiona contra él, exponiendo aún más su tráquea. Cadera contra cadera, pecho contra pecho, sus dientes raspando sin delicadeza su cuello, y ella vuelve a no tener miedo, es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el roce de su cazadora negra, que consigue que sus pezones se endurezcan de una manera casi vergonzosa. Gime ligeramente y vuelve a presionar, ahora con más fuerza; Damon aprovecha ese pequeño gesto, un ladrillo menos en la muralla que tiene que atravesar, para deslizar la lengua en sus labios entreabiertos. Elena le prueba, oscuro, apasionado, turbulento, como siempre ha creído que era el sexo; echa sus caderas hacia delante para poder encontrarse con él, de repente le parece que hay demasiada ropa de por medio, desliza las manos por debajo de su camisa, palpando su torso duro, y hay una especie de absurdez en la forma que le desea, con exasperación, como si fuese la última gota de agua que queda en un desierto.

Nota que sus propias piernas se enroscan en torno a la cintura de Damon, y que éste la eleva en cuestión de milésimas, sin dejar de jugar con su lengua y morder su labio inferior. En una orgía de besos. Con tanta fuerza que parece que en vez de besarse se están peleando. Y puede que sea así, puede que lo que estén haciendo es reprochárselo todo el uno al otro: que Elena haya escogido a Stefan, que se parezca aunque sólo físicamente a Katherine, que Damon no sea lo que siempre ha buscado (o que, en cierta modo, sí lo sea), puede que quieran matarse a orgasmos, o al menos morir teniendo uno de ellos. Pueden ser millones de razones.

Y de lo único que está segura Elena (con total y absoluta certeza), es de que ahora que ha cruzado la frontera camino del infierno ya no hay vuelta atrás.


End file.
